candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Ingredients levels
Ingredient Drop Levels, or simply Ingredients Levels are one of the five level types in Candy Crush Saga. This level type's icon is green with a white downwards arrow. Ingredient Drop levels first appear in Candy Factory, the second episode, and the first ingredient drop level is level 11. Ingredient drop levels are the second most common level type, with 122 levels currently, making up 25% of all levels. The current trend is 3 or 4 ingredient levels per episode. Some earlier episodes had 5, and Bubblegum Bridge had 7. Ingredient drop levels are considered easier than Jelly Levels, but there are still some very hard ingredient drop levels, such as 158 , 181 , 325 , 361 , 417 and 491 . Earlier ingredient drop levels tend to be much easier than later ones. See the full List of Ingredient Drop Levels. Objective To win ingredient drop levels, the player must bring all the required Ingredients down to the bottom of the board (or anywhere where there is a green arrow). Some levels, only one ingredient is needed, and in others, up to 18 ingredients are needed. There are 2 types of Ingredients a player will have to bring down: cherries and hazelnuts. Some levels require cherries, some require hazelnuts, and some require both. A certain number of each will have to be brought down to complete the level. 10,000 points are awarded for each ingredient collected. The ingredients fall like normal candies. They come in through the top of the board, usually after another ingredient has been cleared. Some levels start with the ingredients already on the board, and in levels 217 and above, sometimes the ingredients come out of a dispenser. When all ingredients has been collected, a striped candy is made for every move remaining, giving 3,000 points for each. Then each of the striped candies activate themselves. Trivia *Early ingredient drop levels are much easier than later ones. *Bubblegum Bridge has 7 ingredient drop levels - the most of any episode *Wafer Wharf has only one ingredient drop level. It is the only episode to have more Timed levels than ingredient drop levels. *Polka Palooza has only 2 ingredient drop levels. *The 100th Ingredient Drop Level is featured on Soda Swamp. *Candy Order Levels are catching up to ingredient drop levels in appearances. There are 102 ingredient drop levels, and there are 95 candy order levels. The gap is closing by up to four every episode. In just three episodes, Candy Order Levels could have overtaken Ingredient Drop levels by numbers. *About 1 in 4 levels are ingredient drop levels. *Levels 87, 187, 287, 387 and 487 are all ingredient Drop levels, coincidentally. *There have never been three Ingredient Drop levels in a row. Jelly Levels have had strings of five-in-a-row and Candy Order Levels had one string of seven-in-a-row, Strangely, the Ingredient Drop levels are more spread out and the most consecutive Ingredient Drop levels in a row is two. *The most ingredients required in a single level is 18, with 9 cherries and 9 hazelnuts, in levels 357 and 376. *It is impossible to score less than 10,000 points on an Ingredient Drop level as bringing down an ingredient scores a player 10000 points. In levels 357 and 376 it is impossible to score less than 180,000 points. *It is impossible to fail this level by not getting the one-star requirement. *Ingredient Drop Levels are the only levels where Coconut Wheels can be used. *Meringue Moor has 5 ingredient drop levels (inlcuding Level 500). This is the first level to have more than four since Crunchy Castle. They are seperated by 17 episodes. *Only twice in the game has an episode finale fallen on a level multiple number of 100. Both times this happened (levels 200 and 500), the level type was ingredient drop. This can predict that if Level 800 were to come out, it would most likely be an ingredients level. Notable Ingredient Drop Levels *'Level 11 - '''First ingredient drop level *'Level 181 - Supposedly the hardest ingredient drop level, and one of the hardest levels in the game, this level is in the Hell's Cluster series. *Level 200 - Inspiration for Sweet Surprise, milestone level number *Level 221 - Only level in the game where the layout and colour of candies at the start is totally set *Level 357/376 - The most ingredients in a single ingredient drop level that needs bringing down - 9 of each *Level 413 - 100th Ingredient Drop level *Level 417 - Another super difficult ingredients level. *Level 500 - '''Level with most moves in the game (65), also milestone level number Category:Level types